A Frosted Hogwarts
by Insane PJO LOver
Summary: Voldemort is coming back,and with him he brings fear.He wants to kill all happiness and then kill his nemesis,Harry Potter.Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun,is sent to Hogwarts for his protection and to protect Harry Potter.Will Voldemort succeed in taking them down or will good prevail?Set during Goblet of Fire.I DON'T OWN ROTG OR HP AND THE COVER IMAGE BELONGS TO ME [UPDATES ARE SLOW!]
1. Meet Jack Frost

**A/N: So here's my second crossover ever. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I, Insane PJO LOver 93, totally own Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians. Jack and Harry will tell you that I'm telling the truth.**

**Jack: You are crazy**

**Me: Just say I own the two of you**

**Jack: Takes out stick and freezes me**

**Harry: STUPEFY**

**Me: Sheesh guys I'm sorry!**

**I do not own both HP or RotG**

It was yet another long, boring, mundane Guardian meeting. North and Bunny were once again arguing, and Tooth was, as usual, being a workaholic.

"Isn't this tooth beautiful! Jamie sure outdid himself!" Staring at Jamie Bennett's tooth. It was so sparkly clean!

Sandy was stuffing himself with eggnog while Jack was flying around the room, creating frost patterns, making it snow, doing anything to stop himself dying from boredom. After several hours of this, Jack was about to blow up. "You want to help me out, wind?" Jack muttered. After the wind responded with a slight breeze, Jack smiled mischievously.

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

That had been going on for so long that Jack was about to go crazy. "Ready wind?" He said, with Tooth having spasms over the beautiful teeth and Sandy stuffing himself with his 4864th cup of eggnog in the background.

He slammed his staff onto the ground. A gust of wind knocked all the Guardians down. They got up, angrily glaring as they simultaneously started chastising Jack, with Sandy rapidly creating images of him strangling the boy. No one, and I mean no one, messes with the Sandman's eggnog.

"I was having a spasm over the teeth!"

"We were having an important argument!"

Rapid images of Sandy drinking eggnog appeared above his head.

"ENOUGH!" Jack yelled.

"Don't you guys ever discuss anything... ,I don't know, important?"

The other Guardians were just about to open their mouths to reply (meaning to say no) but were cut short by a flash of light.

Jack's first instinct was to shoot ice at the figure at the approaching figure through his hands. Yes, his hands. You see, the staff was merely a memoir of his deed of saving his sister's life and was also a gift by Manny to help him control his powers.

The ice narrowly missed the figure who walked up. Holding up his staff in preparation to attack, Jack couldn't help but think that the only person to have ever missed the ice was Pitch. But this figure was slightly shorter. As he walked up, Jack realised it was an old man.

"ALBUS!"

"Hello, Guardians. As we all know the Dark Lord is on the rise, and he brings fear with him." The Guardians gasped. "Yes. Your powers could easily overcome the Dark Lord's, but with Pitch helping him, we are going to lose. Pitch will try to kill Jack. Killing Jack means killing fun and happiness. That makes him more powerful and when he assists Voldemort, we will probably fail."

"Who's this guy? And I can't die and don't get serious injuries. They heal fast. And what are you trying to say here?"

"Forgive me, I am being rude. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At this, Jack burst out laughing. "You guys are trying to pull a prank on me. Pranks on the prankmaster don't work out!"

"He's telling the truth." Tooth said solemnly.

After briefly telling Harry's story, Dumbledore got to the point. "We need you to take care of Harry and yourself."

"I'm the Guardian of Fun. I don't do school. Besides, how will people see me if they don't believe."

"Jack vould be delighted!" North said, ignoring Jack.

"NO I WON'T!" Jack shouted.

"What he means is he would love to go!" Bunny piped up, happy to get rid of the winter spirit so that he could continue his argument with North.

"Great!" Dumbledore smiled.

"I'll come, on a few conditions.

1) No uniforms

2) No detentions

3) I get to use my staff

4) You don't tell anyone my identity."

After pondering for a moment, Dumbledore nodded. "Well the uniform matter... this will have to do. And I can place an enchantment to make you visible which you can do or undo just by thinking about it. As for the staff, you actually have some wizard blood from when you were human. You were going to graduate from Hogwarts. You died on your birthday." Dumbledore sighed.

Dumbledore whispered something into Jack's ear to which Jack smiled and started nodding.

"Jack, you are physically seventeen but will be put with the fourth years so that you can keep an eye on Harry. School starts on September 1st. I suggest you go to Diagon Alley soon. If anyone asks, you are an exchange student coming from Guardian Academy. It is a school which is only for American muggleborns, understand? These clothes are the'uniform' for your school which was founded in colonial times. Understand?"

With that, the old man disappeared.

North dragged Jack's hand. They disappeared as they walked into the portal created by the snow globe.

"Well, I haven't been to London for a long time. I'm flying, North." Jack said.

"Not unless you can take me with you." North said.

Jack shrugged, wondering just how much strength it would take to carry North half-way across the world.

"Come on." He said.

It turns out, Jack was stronger than he thought. The whole way, North was screaming excitedly in Russian while Jack held him by his cloak.

"Set us down there." North said, pointing to a bar.

"Are we here to drink or buy school supplies?"

"Drink- I mean, buy school supplies."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "In a bar."

"Gah, just follow me."

They went to the bar which was called the Leaky Cauldron. North told Jack to wait for a while before returning with two drinks. "So we _are_ drinking." Jack said. " Just take the butter beer." North glared. After smirking, Jack took a sip of the heavenly drink. "This is actually pretty good."

North led Jack to a brick wall where he tapped certain bricks. The bricks moved and revealed a long street with many shops and even more customers. Jack was slightly impressed.

"Not bad."

They first went to a book store called Flourish and Blotts. Jack skimmed through the books, slightly interested. After purchasing the books, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. There was a wide variety of animals but the one that caught Jack's attention was a snowy owl who somehow had icy blue eyes, like Jack's.

"It's said that that owl was blessed by the Man in the Moon. Load of bull, I say. The Man in the Moon is a story. You can have him for half price seeing that no one else will have him." A voice suddenly spoke.

"He's not normal. He's been in this shop for three hundred years. No wizard wants anything to do with a creature that isn't natural. And he has blue eyes, kind of like yours. He's a sad fellow, always cooped up. Never very active, our little Snowball. At least, not until you came in today." The shopkeeper gestured towards the owl which was hopping in its cage.

Blessed by the Man in the Moon _and _in the shop for three hundred years. Can't be a coincidence, Jack thought to himself.

"Snowball, you said?"

"Yes, that's his name."

"I'll take him." Jack said and handed the man four galleons.

He picked up the cage and unlocked the cage door. The snowy owl immediately hopped onto Jack's shoulder. North rented two rooms for him and Jack at the Leaky Cauldron. Jack spent some time going to Burgess and looking for a cave where Jack had spent some time of his isolation in. It wasn't big, or noticeable. Jack crept in and heaved a sigh of relief as he found his old clothes. He picked up the clothes and flew back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The next day, Jack and North made their way to the train station where Jack was given instructions to run through the pillar between platforms nine and ten. Jack nodded and did so. It was raining quite heavily and Jack but Jack had asked the wind the wind to blow the rain away from him, thus keeping him dry.

Jack found a place to sit and promptly at down, making more snowflakes out of his crafty hands. He stopped abruptly when he noticed someone was coming.

"Thanks for having us, Mrs Weasley!" A girl and a boy said as they looked out of the window.

The three children tried to get some infomation from their family members about who knows what. They were completely oblivious to the fact that Jack was in the same compartment as them.

The trio sat down as the train began to move.

Noticing Jack for the first time, the redheaded boy couldn't help but blurt out, " Who are you?"

"Ron!" The bushy haired girl said, smacking her friend on the arm. "I am so sorry for my friend's behaviour." She said. "I'm Hermione Granger, that rude nincompoop is Ronald Weasley and that's my other friend Harry Potter."

Jack sat up straight. "My name is Jack Frost."

"Like the story?"

Jack nodded. "I was named that because of my appearance."

"Your parents seem interesting." Harry said, trying to conceal his envy.

"They died when I was very young. Them and my sister. I had to take to the streets. Been living there for over seven years."

All envy once stored in Harry's mind was now gone. He realised that this boy had it worse than him. At least he had a roof over his head and meals to eat. Jack had nothing.

"So how did you get here?"

"Well, about two years ago I was in a trashcan. I was trying to take out some newspapers to cover myself in as I slept. A man with a long white beard and merry eyes found me and took me back. He told me that I was a wizard. I got taken in to Guardian Academy. It's a school for American muggleborns. I can still survive well on my own. I'm here because your headmaster is close tp mine and he wanted to try out some exchange programme because of something going on in the school this year."

They nodded. They noticed how the owl Snowball bore so much resemblance to its owner but said nothing.

"So tell me, how do things at Hogwarts go?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and spoke. "We have this hat which we call the Sorting Hat. It probes into your mind to decide what house to put you in. Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Ravenclaw for the wise. Based on your house, you go to your dormitories and you meet the people with whom you will be spending time with."

Jack nodded.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts." Ron said grumpily. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what-" Ron was cut off by Hermione. "Shh," she said getting them to quieten down so that they could overhear the nearby Slytherin's conversation.

"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore- the man's such a mudblood lover- and Durmstramg doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says that Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

This whole while Harry, Ron and Hermione gritted their teeth.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would suit him better, does he?" Hermione said angrily.

"What is Durmstrang?" Jack asked.

"Another wizarding school in Europe which has a TERRIBLE reputation."

"Don't let him bother you." Jack said.

"Hey guys, we are going to reach Hogwarts soon so we should change." Harry said

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we should. I'll go first."

In about ten minutes time, Hermione was back but was now wearing robes. Ron went next and then Harry and when they were done, Jack went. The trio raised their eyebrows as they saw Jack return. "That's not the uniform." Hermione said matter- of- factly.

Jack was wearing a white woolen v-neck undershirt, an open brown vest and a brown cloak. He wore the same pants "Oh, that's the, um, uniform of my school. Dumbledore allowed me to wear it."

"But where's your wand?"

Jack held up his staff.

"But that's not a-" He was cut short by Jack.

"In my school, the students take an object which has a connection to them and can use it as a conduit."

Ron nodded. "The uniform suits you. But why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"I don't like wearing shoes." Jack said.

Chatting with his newfound friends, Jack couldn't help but smile. Maybe school was not going to be _that _bad. Besides, it was just for one year. What could possibly go wrong?

Jack was going to find out that in a year, a whole lot could go wrong.

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? I'm going to try and make this different from the other Jack in Hogwarts fics. Leave a review, follow, favourite. Just do something to show me that you liked this and want me to continue.**

**Have a cookie (::)**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**


	2. The Announcement

**A/N: GUYS! I AM HYPERVENTILATING RIGHT NOW! 16 REVIEWS, 33 FAVOURITES AND 50 FOLLOWS! Thanks so much!**

**Time to answer reviews. Don't forget! Reviewers get cookies! (Unless you are Starskulls in which case... CUPCAKES!)**

**Twilight16- Thanks for the review. As for your imagination... wow. It sure is ruthless. (::) (::) Two cookies to make up for the one imagination stole. *Charms cookies so that imagination can't steal them***

**Shale- YES! TEAM JACK FOREVER! I honestly realised that in almost every fic, Jack gets to bring Baby Tooth and I was like why shouldn't Jack get an owl instead? (::)**

**The-Big-Four-Diaries- Glad you like it! (::)**

**Karyn Phantom- Here's more! (::)**

**DreamsNitemares- Thanks =) (::)**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost- = ) Here's your continuation (::)**

**maaatildaaah- Thank you SO MUCH! I can't tell you how much this means to me! (::)**

**TheBlackBloodPrincess- *Gives the highest of high- fives* Thank you so much! (::)**

**SalwaOksiputriAulia- You'll have to wait and see. =P (::)**

**Snowqueem- Awwww thanks! (::)**

**Starskulls- (Takes cookie dough cupcake and takes a bite) Thanks. Oh and when are you updating Magical Frost? You left us with a cliffhanger. You could be related to Rick Riordan for all I know, what with you and your cliffhanger writing skills. (Tosses cupcake.) I went on your profile to see the top 5 cupcakes! =)**

**ThatOnePerson- LOL! SNOWMAGEDON! I want Snowball too. Thanks for such a positive review! (::)**

**kidcaxy- Thanks =) (::)**

**annea101- =) Wait and see what happens (::)**

**Sefir98- Awwww, thanks! I'll try but nowadays I'm really busy. (::)**

**changeofheart505- Thanks! (::)**

**Disclaimer: So yeah I totally own RotG and HP because I'm writing fanfiction instead of writing BOOKS OR MAKING MOVIES FOR MY STORIES! So um, I don't own them. Some parts of the fic are from the book.**

**Oh, and did you like the cookies?**

**And now, let's get to the story.**

The four of them sat and chatting. Jack met a few others in the train. He could only remember the names of three of them. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

Snowball and Hedwig got along fairly well. They hooted to each other, as if to communicate. Hedwig also seemed to like Jack an awful lot too.

The rest of the ride went smoothly, except for a brief encounter with Draco Malfoy. It ended badly. For Malfoy, that is.

The boys had been chatting about some strange game called Quidditch with Neville enviously listening. Jack, being an inquisitive person, asked what it was. He was intrigued by the explanation he was given of the game. "Could I join the school team?" He asked.

Ron replied, "Well, it depends on what House you're in. And each House only takes the best of the best. But there's nothing wrong with going for the tryouts. Harry's the Team's Seeker."

" Oh I am DEFINITELY going for the tryouts!" Jack smirked. Jack knew he would be amazing at the sport. It was a game of flying and he could control the _freaking wind._ The wind was his BEST FRIEND for Pete's sake! Besides, he had hundreds of years of practice!

They were talking about some Quidditch player, Victor Krum, whom Jack honestly couldn't care less about. "We saw him right up close, as well," Ron spoke. "We were in the Top Box-"

Ron would have elaborated if Malfoy had not appeared.

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Jack gritted his teeth, using every ounce of his patience to prevent him from freezing the boy.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." Harry spoke.

Malfoy ignored Harry's remark and proceeded to annoy Ron even more.

"Weasley... what is that?" he said, pointing at Pig's cage. Ron's dress robes were dangling from it and it's lace cuff was obviously mouldy. "I mean it would have been fashionable in the 1800s I suppose. But you weren't _seriously_ thinking of wearing them, were you?"

"Well, whatever it is, it does resemble your face. Maybe it's a portrait!" Jack suggested, as if studying both the dress robes and Malfoy's face.

"And who would this be?" Malfoy asked, turning his attention to Jack.

"Jack Frost, exchange student."

"Are you a pureblood?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Muggleborn." Jack responded curtly.

"Not a surprise, looking at the company you choose to keep." Malfoy sniggered.

"Well, I would rather hang out with kind people who don't discriminate others than hang out with a bunch of sadistic cowards who love making others miserable. Now, get out of my way."

But Malfoy continued, though he was taken aback at the newcomer's behaviour. "Are you going to enter, Weasley? You know, give your family name _some_ glory. If you won you could get money to actually buy some _decent_ robes."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron snapped.

"How about you Potter? Are _ you_ continue to enter? You always like to show off, don't you?"

"Explain what you are doing or leave." Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy.

"Don't tell me you DON'T know. You have a father and a brother in the Ministry and you don't know?" Malfoy smirked. "My father was told about it AGES ago, by Cornelius Fudge himself! Maybe your father's too junior to know about it."

"WHY YOU-" Ron started

But Jack cut him off. "I don't know. Maybe your father pestered Mr. Cornelius Fudge, like you're doing with us. I mean, who can stand having to look at such an annoying face? Now shoo, with your pointy head." He ended, quoting what North said whenever the elves annoyed him.

Malfoy was shocked indeed. How dare that mudblood talk to him like that! Before he could open his mouth to speak, Jack waved his staff and shards of ice flew at Malfoy, barely missing him (Jack had intended to frighten him, not injure him). A heavy gust of wind blew and threw Malfoy back, slamming the compartment door shut.

"My Father'll hear about this!" Jack heard Malfoy shout.

"OOH! I'm so scared!" Jack said sarcastically.

"That was-" Hermione started to speak.

"BLOODY BRILLIANT !" Ron shouted.

"I was going to go for 'a powerful piece of magic' , but bloody brilliant works too," turning to Jack, she asked," How did you do magic outside school without getting arrested by the Ministry?"

Jack faced them all, fed up with all the questions. " I'm American, your government has nothing to do with mine. There are other reasons but some things are just for me to know and you to never find out." He blurted out.

"Okay." Harry spoke, wondering how many secrets his friend had.

"Thanks, Jack! You barely know us and you still stood up for us!" Hermione thanked him.

"Wonder what House he'll be in." Harry spoke, pondering on the matter.

"You seem smart. And loyal. I'm definitely sure you are brave." Harry spoke.

"I may be all of that. But I'm also known for being EXTREMELY cunning as well. I may get into Slytherin or Gryffindor. I'm hoping Gryffindor because you guys are Gryffindors. And, it would be a pity to get sorted with... that thing. What was his name again? Ah yes, Malfoy."

As the train slowed to a halt, Jack and his newfound friends got up. They all climbed into the horseless carriages. No one was able to see the Thestrals, except for Jack who had seen millions of deaths during his three hundred years. "Um, guys. What is that?" He said pointing to the bony horses visible to only him.

"Jack, these carriages don't need horses. Are you alright?" Hermione asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine . Must have been a figment of my imagination."

As they stepped into the majestic castle, a red water balloon dropped onto Ron's head.

An elderly lady in green robes yelled. "PEEVES, come down here RIGHT NOW!"

"Peeves?" Jack asked curiously.

Ron shook his head vigorously. "Not someone you would want to meet. He's a total prankster and he listens to almost no one."

Jack smirked. "Sounds exactly like the kind of person I would like to meet. And he'll listen to me. Just you wait."

A few children came up to them. Namely a boy named Colin Creevey. "Harry! My brother, Dennis, is starting this year!" He said excitedly. Jack smiled, knowing that he would get along well with Colin.

After everyone had settled down, an extremely old wizard's hat was placed on a stool. Then, it did the one thing Jack did not expect it to do. It sang.

After the Hat had finished his song, Harry asked Ron why the song was different from the one he had heard before his own sorting.

"It changes every year. " He replied.

Must be difficult, Jack thought. Thinking of new lyrics. Then again, it did have a year to do so.

After that was the sorting. The elderly lady, whose name was Professor McGonagall, called all the first years out. The first to get sorted was a boy named Stewart Ackerly and he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Many others got sorted, and then it was Jack's turn.

Dumbledore stood up. "May we welcome Jack Frost from Guardian Academy of America. It is a school for American muggleborns. I want you all to welcome him and I hope that nobody gets on his bad side for this boy born from mere muggles is more powerful than all of us combined. Now, may I invite Mr Jack Frost to come up so that he may be sorted."

There was a lot of whispering. How could this one boy be more powerful than all of them?

McGonagall shouted. "Frost, Jack!" Jack got on to the stage and sat on the stool. The hat was fit snugly around his head and didn't fall over his eyes as it had done with the First Years.

"Oh, a winter spirit, am I right?" a voice rang in Jack's voice. The Sorting Hat is looking into my mind, Jack thought. "Yes, I am. Let's see. Guardians thought you betrayed them but you went back to help them after they cast you out. That requires extreme loyalty. Oh, but you have a great brain. It is not only filled with knowledge from books but knowledge on how the world works. Something that the Ravenclaws have trouble understanding. You would be a great addition to Ravenclaw. Oh, but aren't you cunning. You won't let anything stand in your way. Slyhterin does seem good for you. But wait. You are brave. Possibly braver than Harry Potter and Dumbledore put together! You died to save your sister and did so much more! I guess it'll be GRYFFINDOR!"

Jack joined his friends at the Gryffindor table. " You must be really powerful for Dumbledore to think of you so highly." Ron spoke.

"Why did it take so long for your sorting? Even mine didn't take _this_ long!"

"The Hat seemed to think that I was worthy of every house."

Hermione gasped. "I think Jack's held the record for longest time it has taken to sort someone!"

The students dug into their meals. Ron, Harry and Hermione were talking to a ghost. The ghost was apparently nicknamed Nearly Headless Nick. When he saw Jack, he gasped. "Y- you sh-should be-" Jack glared at him, knowing he was going to say the word dead. He remembered Nick from the time where his village was being pillaged by Blast-Ended Skrewts . Nick had been one of the people who had been in charge of getting rid of them. "You should be in America." Nearly Headless Nick said, correcting himself.

"He's an exchange student." Hermione spoke.

Nick and Hermione went deep into conversation and Hermione found out something that shocked her to death. The school had house elves. "That's slave labour." She muttered under her breath angrily.

After their meal, in which Hermione had a spasm about house elves, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Students, teachers, countrymen. Lend me your ears. **(A/N: Sorry! I just had to write that! )** Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of things forbidden inside the castle now includes Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list consists of about four hundred and thirty-seven items and can be viewed outside Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." Dumbledore's mouth twitched, as if to stifle a laugh. "I would like to remind you that the forest is out-of-bounds to students, as is Hogsmeade to those below the third year.

It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. "

Several gasps were heard around the hall with Harry whispering "What?" in anger. Jack groaned. He had wanted to try out for the House's Quidditch team. Well there is always next year.

"I am proud to announce that-" But Dumbledore was cut short.

The Great Hall's door slammed open and a man shrouded in a black cloak came in. He lowered his hood, revealing a mane of messy grey hair. The man made his way to Dumbledore just as another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Many gasps were heard as they clearly saw the newcomer. It look as if someone who had never seen a human before had tried to carve a face and wasn't too great at art either. He had scars almost EVERYWHERE and his mouth seemed to be just a diagonal gash on his face. A huge chunk of nose was missing, something that Jack definitely did not consider normal. But his eyes were the frightening part. One was a small, dark, beady eye and the other was large, vivid and electric blue. The blue eye was as round as a coin and was moving about without any effort, not even blinking once. It rolled up and down, one side to the other, quite independently and then rolled to the back of the head so that only the whites could be seen. All in all, this man gave Jack the freaky-deakies. **(A/N: Kudos to those who got the House of Hades reference. TEAM LEO FTW)**

"Oh um, hi Moody." Dumbledore spoke and awkwardly waved his hand at the strange man. "May I introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mad- Eye Moody."

Everyone stared at Moody, unsure what to do. A fourth year Ravenclaw randomly started clapping but stopped once he realised that no one else was following him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Where was I?" Dumbledore thought aloud and then cleared his throat. " Ah, yes. I am proud to announce that this year, the Triwizard Tournament shall be taking place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

And at that moment, all Hades broke loose.

**A/N: How did you guys like this? Reviewers get cookies!**

**Your Buddy,**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**


	3. The First Day

**A/N: **

**So since Jack's age is unknown, I went on the RotG wiki and I searched his age. The Rise of the Guardians official app says he's 18 or something. But William Joyce says he is 14... But another DreamWorks representative said he's 17. So... 18+ 17+ 14= 49 and 49 divided by 3 is approximately 16. And 2014 is 2 years ahead of 2012 so he would be 318... but I think RotG is set in the late 1600s and not in the 1700s because it probably wasn't exactly 300 years. So I'll refer to him as over 340 years old okay? Oh! And I still don't own Rise of the Guardians!**

**Time to respond to reviews!**

**frejane- Thanks for the advice! ( : : )**

**changeofheart505- I really liked that story of yours! It was great! ( : : )**

**Wolfrunner99- 2- Hehehe I enjoy writing Malfoy scenes XD. AND YAY! LEO'S TACOS! ( : : )**

**Starskulls- Have another cupcake! A cookie dough one! Yeah... I'm not gonna be updating for a while... **

**annea101- If you have any advice on how I can un OOCify them ( is that a word ? ) I'd really appreciate it! I'm glad you like it, though! ( : : )**

**Karyn Phantom- Have another cookie! ( : : )**

**The Girl of Heaven's Hellfire- It's okay... I'm short too! And the cookies are in the larder! I'll give you one anyway! ( : : )**

**sapphire316- OH. EM. GEE! LOL! YES I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU MEAN! ( : : )**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost- = D ( : : )**

**bookybookworm- Thanks! I've fixed it ( : : )**

**Tekiri- I see you caught that ; D I'll do that in the next chapter... so that they don't have to wait for that long for updates.**

**Namelesskid123- THERE YOU GO! MORE CHAPPIES AND COOKIES ( : : )**

**death- the- third- I'm excited too! And I have a little something in special for the first task... ( : : )**

**The- Big- Four- Diaries- Glad you liked it AND caught the references! ( : : )**

**Fwoosheye- Oh.. thanks! I've re written that! ( : : )**

**maaatildaaah- Thanks ! ( : : )**

**MJSMILE- Well... the next chapter awaits you! ( : : )**

**Victoria Yukimura- Nope, I am not kidding you. Yes, I ended it in the classic line of the PJO series. Here's your update! ( : : )**

**Twilight16- Nope... I'm pretty alive... ( : : )**

**Charlotte xox- You're the brilliant one! ( : : )**

**ClairetheAWESOME- ; D Hello, fellow fandom friend! ( : : )**

**FunnyDS1- I am DEFINITELY GONNA TRY AND COMPLETE THIS! I WILL do my best! I promise you that much! ( : : )**

**And here... comes the chapter!**

There was shouting everywhere. Multiple voices spoke at once. Chaos, shouting, be honest, Jack was pretty confused. But the only thing he was sure of was that he was getting migraine. And spirits don't even _get_ migraines!

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred yelled.

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "I am _not _ joking. Though now that you mention it, I did hear a good one about a-"

"This is not the time, Professor," McGonagall cut him short.

Dumbledore realised that he had strayed from the topic. "So, the Triwizard Tournament... well some of you may know what this "tournament " involves so do forgive me for giving a short explanation."

"Well," Jack muttered. "I'm all ears."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three Wizarding schools of Europe. Beauxbatons , Durmstrang and Hogwarts. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was

generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. the Tournament was cancelled due to the high death rates... "

Hermione could be heard exhaling a sigh of relief. Jack was a little excited though. The tournament sounded pretty fun and exciting. He was definitely going to enter.

"There have been many attempts to reinstate the tournament none of which have been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Whispers traveled throughout the crowd and many people shouted in excitement, Fred being one of them. They quietened down as they saw Dumbledore open his mouth to continue the speech

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's furious faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are

under seventeen."

And after that, loud shouts of protest were heard.

"Come on! We turn seventeen in April! Why can't _we _ get a shot?" George yelled angrily. Many students could be seen nodding in agreement.

This confused Jack a little. He was older than 17, right? I mean... he was more than 340 years old, right?

Dumbledore simply ignored them and continued. "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore then sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. " They can't do that!" protested George Weasley, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, Mr Weasley, but rules _are_ rules. Oh and Jack, may I have a word with you?"

Jack exchanged glances with the Trio and the Twins before shrugging and taking a seat next to Dumbledore.

"Jack, as I mentioned you're more powerful than all of us could ever dream of being. And last I checked, you are well over 17," Dumbledore said. In a pleading tone, he continued. " I urge you to submit yourself. If you get chosen, at least my students will be safe and out of harm's way."

Jack nodded.

He looked around and made sure no one was watching before whispering, "Hey wind, do you want to give me a boost?"

The wind blew him forward until he found the rest of the Gryffindors.

"What did Dumbledore want to talk about?" Harry asked curiously.

Jack glanced warily at the twins, knowing that they wouldn't take this well. "Dumbledore's letting me enter."

Fred did a double take and George choked on his saliva. "WHAT?" they yelled simultaneously. "Aren't you, I don't know, younger than 17?"

"Um... actually, I'm 18 but I get along better with people younger than me which is why I requested to go to the Fourth Year."

Fred and George nodded but continued to glare at him.

"That's not stopping ME from entering! Just think about it, 1000 galleons cash prize!"

And then, Harry asked the real question.

"Who's this impartial judge?"

Jack shrugged and Ron said, "I dunno."

Fred, who thought himself very clever, said. "Well, I reckon we can fool him with a simple ageing potion."

Finally, they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Balderdash. A prefect downstairs told me. " George said, adding the second part after noticing the confused looks directed at him.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Jack made their way to their dorm which had six beds.

"I might try you know, if Fred and George manage to deceive whoever this judge is," Ron said out loud.

Jack nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention. He wasn't so used to people seeing him. it was weird and strange and he wasn't sure he could get used to it. But he was going to make the best of it.

"We should really get some sleep," Dean said.

Jack lay on his bed, not having a need for sleep. He pet Snowball on the head and unlocked his cage. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill (were these people frozen in the 17th Century? ) and began to write a letter.

_Dear North, Sandy, Bunny and Tooth,_

_Just writing to you to tell you that everything's fine. I've made quite a few friends and believe it or not, I'm actually kinda excited for classes._

_I'm also writing to you about something Dumbledore mentioned. The Triwizard Tournament. He wants me to join and I want to know what you guys think I should do._

_Am I coming home for Christmas?_

_Looking forward to seeing the Baby teeth and Sandy every night = )_

_Love,_

_Jack Frost_

"Snowball, take this to North." Jack said. Snowball hooted happily and rubbed his head affectioantely against Jack's hand before taking off.

He stared at the window, whispering to the wind. He didn't like being in such a cramped area. "One flight," he told himself.

And so, he took off.

The wind caressed his face and Jack smiled, happy to be in the company of his best friend. "C'mon Wind, let's find Sandy!"

Soaring through the sky, Jack felt _alive. _ This, THIS was his home turf, the place he could have fun! "WOOHOO! " Jack yelled as he did a flip in the air.

And soon, golden specks of Dreamsand were seen. "Right on time, Sandman, " Jack said.

Seeing Jack, Sandy smiled and waved happily. Then, he gave Jack a stern look and with his Dreamsand, told him to get some sleep. Jack chuckled before saying, "Alright Sandy."

Flying slowly, he made his way back to the castle and jumped into hi room through the open window.

The whole night, Jack could hear the others shivering. "Oops?" he would often murmur to himself.

When the sun rose, Jack could take it no longer.

He smacked his staff on the ground and the wind blew the five boys off their beds.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Jack yelled, his voice dripping with cheeriness. He was grinning from ear to ear and was just so... awake.

"Gosh Jack! No one wakes up this early! And no one can be happy about waking up early. No one human, at least," Ron grumbled.

Neville too was annoyed. "Thanks for nothing, you useless wizard."

Jack held his staff on his shoulders and smiled, taking the complaints as compliments. "I try."

As they made their way to the Great Hall, they met up with Hermione. The four of them pored over their schedule. Jack found it nice of them to let him in so willingly.

Harry and Ron kept on listing their subjects for the day.

"Not bad! Outside all morning!" Ron yelled in excitement. His smile fell when he realised that care of Magical Creatures was with the Slytherins.

All of a sudden, everyone heard the hooting of the owls. Owls of all shapes and sizes and colours were seen soaring into the room.

Neville, who always forgot to bring something, got a parcel from a large tawny owl while Malfoy got a supply of sweets and cakes from home. Jack could not help but feel excited as he waited for a parcel from the rest of the Guardians.

And then, Snowball appeared.

Gliding on to the table, in front of Jack, Snowball stuck out his foot. The Guardians had tied a note and a parcel on to it. Jack grinned and widened his eyes as he opened the parcel.

Each of the Guardians had put a little something for Jack in there. Tooth had kept Jack's tooth box in there in case he wanted to know more about his past, Bunny slipped in a few Easter eggs, Sandy gave him a vial of Dreamsand which was to be use during emergencies and North gave Jack...

"Candy!" Jack shouted in excitement. Maybe it had been the wrong decision to give Jack that (he had the tendency to go hyper and make a nuisance of himself) but North had thought that Jack might want these on his first day of school. Tossing a Gobstopper into his mouth, he noticed Harry staring longingly at his parcel. Jack felt a pang of pity for the boy and his eyebrows furrowed. Did he not have a family who took care of him? Or sent him presents? He looked questioningly at Harry's face before deciding that he did not.

"Want one?" Jack asked. He poured a few Gobstoppers in his hand and held them out.

"Thanks," Harry smiled in appreciation. He had never gotten the chance to try Muggle sweets as the Dursleys were not very generous.

Jack grabbed a chicken sausage from his plate and held it up. "Should I feed him this... I mean... I don't want to force him into being a cannibal."

Hermione sighed before grabbing her wand and muttering a spell. The sausage transfigured into a mouse. Snowball pecked at the mouse and ate its flesh. When he was done with the meal, he picked the bones up with his talons, flew over to Malfoy and dropped the bones on his head.

The hall burst into fits of laughter and Snowball hooted as if laughing manically. Jack stroke his head and let out a chuckle.

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy yelled, shaking his fist in the air. His face was red and his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

Even Hermione smiled, amused by the scene.

The four friends crossed the vegetable patch and reached the Greenhouse.

"Alright, you will be squeezing and collecting the pus from Bubotubers."

Although the thought of it was revolting, everyone enjoyed squeezing them, most of all... Jack.

"It's like BUBBLE WRAP!" he yelled. Hermione, Harry and Dean laughed while most of the others looked at him, confused as to what this strange ' bubble wrap' was.

The bell rang and they made their way to Hagrid's small wooden hut.

Hagrid trudged out with his dog, Fang.

"Mornin' everyone! Be'er wait fer the Slytherins. they won' want ter miss this! Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

Jack tilted his head in confusion and his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure Blast-Ended Skrewts are the best idea?"

Hagrid nodded excitedly. "Yer know any'in ' bout 'em Jack?" Hagrid asked.

Jack slowly nodded his head.

"That's great! Now I have someone ter help me out!"

Ron gave Jack a sympathetic glance. "Bad luck..."

Noticing the Slytherins coming up, Hagrid smiled radiantly.

"Jack's volunteered ter be er volunteer!"

"Now terday, class, we shall be feedin' the Blast-Ended Skrewts! I've ne' er had 'em before so I suggest you try out each of these things. Jack, what do yer suggest?"

Jack looked at the multiple boxes. They were filled with disgusting things that made him want to gouge his eyes out. Frogs eggs and livers, snake, tuna. None of them seemed right.

Jack looked at the last box in the row. He roughly remembered feeding a Blast-Ended Skrewt that once before. It let him hang out with it... and then it tried to kill him.

Holding up a smoked eel, he said, "I'm pretty sure this is what it'll go for."

"Yes, Frost!" Malfoy sneered. "A whole gourmet course for our special guests. Smoked eel! But looking at the condition of those rags you call your clothes, I'm sure your family hasn't had a proper meal. Cabbage soup for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Am I right?"

His goonies shook with laughter and Jack started feeling a burst of anger welling up in his chest. Did he just insult his _family?_ No one got away with that. Jack shook his staff and a pile of snow appeared out of no where... and dropped on to Malfoy.

"Wow, Malfoy! Didn't anyone tell you that it isn't smart to use your whole vocabulary in one short speech? You really need to be educated."

Malfoy glared at him. "My father'll-"

Jack cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. He'll hear about this."

As they made their way back for lunch, Ron pointed out the bright side. "At least they're small!"

Hermione shook her head. "Now that Hagrid knows what they eat... they'll probably grow to be 6 feet tall."

The trio glared at Jack. "What?" he protested. "I kinda like them!"

The stared at him in disbelief.

They sat down, helping themselves to lamb chops and potatoes.

Once they were done with their meal, Jack spoke up. "So, what's next?"

Ron looked at the schedule and exchanged a worried glance with Harry.

"Divination."

And Jack wondered if the lesson was as terrifying as the way they said the word.

**A/ N: I AM SO, SO , SOOOOO SORRY!**

**But you'll have to wait for another few months. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I have really important exams coming up and I'm not gonna be writing any more fanfictions here or at wattpad until then. I AM SO SORRY!**

**And there were LOADS of HTTYD references here! Write them down in your review if you caught them!**

**WHO HERE HAS WATCHED HTTYD 2! I HAVE AND IT WAS EPICTASTIC!**

**And do you guys like the new story cover? I drew it in like ten minutes...**

**But I find it kinda symbolic. Jack's surrounded by darkness, like fear. And that's what he's battling. And if you look closer, you can see his mouth twitch into a small smile. Like he knows there are rough times but he also knows that he has to lift everyone's spirits, make them have _fun._ So I really like it**

**If you've read until here, write xanthosis in your review.**

**Your Buddy,**

**Insane PJO LOver**


	4. Ferrets

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or HP. They belong to their respective owners**

**Responses to reviews:**

**changeofheart505: Yup, you caught the references! And I hope you'll like the chappie ; D ( : : )**

**Karyn Phantom: Yeah, the new dragons were pretty freaking awesome! And yeah, I think they confirmed that they were making a third movie even before the second one came out. It's coming out in 2017. ( : : )**

**Taylor Devline: LOL XD I love that part too! *hands you cookie IN YOUR HAND* ( : : )**

**Namelesskid123: Well, I'm glad you don't hate me XD ( : : )**

**The- Big- Four- Diaries- Thanks ^ _ ^ I was having a really bad day that day... I was feeling really stressed and stuff and I guess I draw better when I'm in a bad mood o. O idk.. Thanks for the compliment though : D And thanks for wishing me good luck! ( : : )**

**Indri08- HTTYD 2 is probably the best animated sequel I HAVE EVER SEEN! And Hiccup is just fabtasticalishious! ( Is that a word? Now it is... ) ( : : )**

**live laugh play music- You caught the references! And yes, the second movie was fabtastic! ( : : )**

**maymay85985- YES IT WAS! I LOVE HTTYD 2!**

**Compliment Giver- The A/ N at the bottom tells the meaning ( If I'm not wrong...) AND GAH! THAT SCENE ! T _ T ( : : )**

**stygian sparrow: HARRO STYGY! LOL XD Yeah... I don't like McDonalds much either but I get what you're trying to say... And wow... that's nice of you... calling Germany useless... I'm planning to have like 2 more chapters in between before I start the real stuff ( : : )**

**Goldenseal- Thanks : D That compliment means a lot to me! ( : : )**

**Wolfrunner99- 2 - Nope... you didn't spell it right. But that's okay. I only remember because it was in a movie I watched. And yay! You got the references! Glad you liked the chapter so here's another one! ( : : )**

**EctoPhantom13- HULLO ECKY! Glad you like it : D ( : : )**

**FunnyDs1- HTTYD 2 IS brilliant! And I'm sorry that I couldn't update quickly! Exams were killing me! ( : : )**

**GeekyGamer- Hehehe ... gotta love divination XD AND YESH! BUBBLE WRAP IS AMAZING ( : : )**

**ClearBear- Gosh... that describes HTTYD 2 so well... and thanks for the good luck wishes! Here's a new chapter for you! ( : : )**

**Diveneur- Aww... thanks ! You're so sweet! ( : : )**

**Nikki Pond- I'm glad that you like my story and I really appreciate how you've kept track of the date and how you've waited so patiently ( : : )**

**AvatarFreak17- Oops! I forgot about that XD thanks for bringing it up! And I'm glad you like the fanfic!**

**So that's all of you guys! I'm really sorry if I missed out anyone who reviewed for chapter 3.**

**Now I've got to get this published in 4 minutes to meet the September 30 deadline**

"She can't be _that_ bad, right?" Jack asked nervously. They were making her sound like a total psycho.

"Trust me, she is," Ron said, shaking his head at Jack's statement. Trelawney was weird... and not in a good way.

Jack stumbled as he missed a step. Who's bright idea was it to put classrooms in towers? Jack was panting and sweating, which was strange as he had never needed to lose heat (he was literally frozen!) so sweating... that was just something he only had memories of. Now that he was experiencing perspiration again, well, he wished that the memory had stayed a memory.

"What makes her so bad?" Jack murmured, deciding not to judge Trelawney until he met her.

Ron and Harry just kept quiet, deciding to let Jack suffer- um , I mean _find out- _himself.

Jack thought and then smirked. They knew, or at least thought, that he was powerful. "Bye guys-" Jack was cut off by Harry's question.

"You said you were an orphan... who sent you the parcel?" Harry inquired, suddenly realising what he had found amiss earlier on in the morning.

"Oh, um... those were teachers at my school! Yeah..." Jack said, his voice trailing off. Harry merely shrugged, satisfied with the response he had received, or so Jack thought...

"Well, do you guys want a lift?" Jack asked.

His two companions shrugged, unsure what he was talking about.

"Ready, wind?" Jack murmured, speaking in a practically inaudible tone. The wind blew at his face, tugging at him.

He tightened his grip around his staff. Inhaling deeply, he brought it up. As he exhaled, he smacked the step he was on. The wind took that as its cue. Slowly, the three boys were lifted off their feet.

"Bloody hell, Jack! How did you do that!" Ron exclaimed, eyes widened in surprise. "This- this is incredible! Even Hermione can't make three people levitate at one go! No wonder Dumbledore called you powerful."

Jack blushed. It was the wind's work, not his, yet he was getting credit! Jack couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I was trained by a friend."

Ron 's eyes lit up. "Could you introduce us? I can't wait to see Hermione's face when I use that spell!"

Jack nodded slowly before mentioning that he would try (though he wasn't going to. He wasn't going to boss the wind around like that).

"Well, let's go."

The wind lifted them up, bringing them up the winding staircase. Several times, it almost made the friends smash into the brick wall. After all, wind was wild! Several times Jack had to use his staff to control it. The wind was a great friend and companion, no doubt about it, but it had no sense of time or direction. It knew the way to only one location. Home. So without Jack's guidance, they were dead meat.

It slowly brought them back to the ground.

"Thanks, wind," Jack whispered.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Jack would be a priceless addition to the Quidditch team!

Harry led the three in, taking in a deep breath. _Get ready for a death prediction, _he said, bracing himself for Trelawney's words on how he was going to die a 'tragic, gruesome death'.

Jack nearly shrieked as he entered the room. He had seen a rather frightening... thing? It wore several shawls, making it- no, _it _was a _she- _look like a lump of... stuff? _Congrats! Your vocab is great! _Jack teased himself. She had huge eyes and wore even huger spectacles. In fact, she looked like a bug- a creepy bug at that. She had a mop of frizzy brown hair on her head which was sprawled in all directions. Einstein's hair was neat in comparison!

Trelawney stared at him in the eye, held her gaze and shrieked.

"ACK! Get it away from me!" she screamed, nearly getting a seizure.

Jack crossed his arms and glared furiously at her. He had a name and would have appreciated it if she had called him by it.

"Professor, are you alright?" a student, Lavender Brown (if Jack had remembered her name right) softly spoke up.

"Aren't you going to predict Jack's death?" Ron asked uncertainly.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Ron and his eye twitched. These people were crazy, and not the good kind!

Trelawney held her finger out. " You, sit there, in that corner." She then turned to address her other students. "Please excuse me, but how can I predict the death of something if said something has already died?"

Jack, in shock, stepped back. How had she known? Dumbledore had sworn his identity was secret! But somehow, somehow this over-sized bug had figured it out! This was downright preposterous!

Lavender and her friend, Parvati, gasped.

Neville stammered," You don't mean to say Jack's dead, do you?"

Trelawney sighed. "If I'm not right, he was killed by a giant bunny? One with weird painted eggs? And an Australian accent?"

'Like that dude, Hugh Jackman?" some random muggleborn piped in. Trelawney waved her hand dismissively.

Jack contorted his face. Was she crazy? Was everyone crazy? Was he crazy? What the heck did Voldemort do? It seemed like he had taken out everyone's brains and had given them peas as a substitute... that's how creeped out Jack was!

"Um... what the heck are you basing your claims on?" Jack said incredulously and , to some extent, confusedly.

Trelawney gestured to all of him.

"You just gestured to all of me," Jack pointed out as he deadpanned.

"Ahh... well, to start of, you have white hair! And I don't think you have a heartbeat-"

She was cut off by Harry. "Um... Professor, in the muggle world, we call people like Jack albinos. They're rare, but they do exist."

Trelawney ignored him and asked someone to feel his pulse.

_Oh... dagnabbit..._

Jack racked his brain and his mind raced. _Think... think... think! _He felt a shard of ice- his frozen heart- inside his chest. Closing his eyes, he focused. It was only due to his sheer willpower that he was able to get the shard to palpitate. As it beated, Jack felt his strength deplete as if the frozen shard staying in its place was the only thing keeping Jack... alive. Jack heaved a sigh of relief when Trelawney attempted to feel for a pulse and found one. He sharply exhaled. His palpitating shard ceased movement and Jack felt his strength return to him.

And embarrassed Trelawney hurriedly dismissed the class.

_"_Well, that was strange..." Jack's voice trailed off.

All in all, Jack's first day went smoothly.

Of course, things really got interesting just before dinner. The incident consisted of Moody, Malfoy and, strangely, a ferret.

It had all begun when Malfoy did something very expected of him- he taunted Ron. The annoying creature had come up to them with a newspaper clipping.

"Look Weasley! A picture of your parents outside their house- if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Apparently, Malfoy's voice was both annoying AND loud.

"Oooooo!" Everyone said upon hearing Malfoy's insult.

Malfoy's confidence was only boosted. "Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you? Tell me, is she really that porky or is it just the picture?"

Harry, Jack and Hermione had to work together to prevent Ron from launching himself at Malfoy.

Meanwhile, the crowd yelled, " BURNNNN!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her fellow schoolmates. Harry decided to throw some sass back at Malfoy. Jack admitted that he wasn't bad at it, but he wasn't even close to Persassy standard.

"You know your mother, Malfoy? She's always got that expression, like she's got poop under her nose. Has she always been like that or was it just because you were with her?" Harry retorted.

"SNAP!" the crowd cheered.

Malfoy spoke again, this time asking what Harry had that he didn't.

"A much smaller ego," Jack murmured. His voice echoed around the hall.

"And the winner of the sass competition is-" Dean Thomas was cut short as Draco made a final, weak attempt at a 'Yo Mamma' joke.

"Yo mamma so dead that um..."

Everyone burst into laughter upon Malfoy's fail. Note to self: Next time, don't use 'Yo Mamma' jokes if you can't think of anything insulting.

Jack and his friends made their way to the table when...

BANG!

Jack spun around just in time to see the flash of white. Had Malfoy been so low as to attack Harry with his back turned? Jack shot a few shards of ice, his special ice, at the moving flash of white. As they collided, his ice shards took in the essence of Draco's spell and dissipated.

Jack heaved a sigh of relief... but the drama was not over.

BANG!

Everyone turned to Moody. In his hands, he held a white ferret. Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Moody lifted his hand and at the same time, the ferret rocketed up ten feet in the air. He brought his hand down and WHAM! The ferret crashed down hard on the ground.

_Good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them, _North's voice echoed throughout Jack's mind. Sure, Jack wasn't all that fond of Draco... but that didn't mean he would let him suffer like that! He was still going through childhood and was thus, still under the Guardians' protection. And Jack was determined to give him that protection.

"Never- attack- someone- whose- back- is- facing- you- ever- again," Mad-Eye Moody said. As he spoke one word, the brought the ferret down on the ground and rocketed it up.

Jack cringed. Wasn't Professor Moody overreacting... just a _little? _He stepped up. "Professor, please turn Malfoy back into a human."

Moody glared at Jack for ruining his fun. "The boy needs to be taught a lesson," he said gruffly.

Jack threatened to tell Dumbledore and still, the old man refused to yield.

Sighing, Jack waved his staff. He concentrated on the task at hand that was turning Malfoy back into a human. Honestly, the boy's ferretty form unsettled Jack. As he pictured Malfoy sitting on the ground as a human, Jack shot something through his staff at the ferret.

Professor McGonagall (who had heard the commotion coming from the hall) was just in time to witness Malfoy's transformation.

The fur collected at the top of the ferret's head. The rodent's limbs elongated as did its face. Its tail disappeared. Thankfully, as Malfoy was completely transformed, he was still clothed. Don't ask Jack how; he didn't know. Everyone gaped at the spell. It was powerful, no doubt about it! And it had been non-verbal too! This boy was a natural at magic!

Jack was a little confused by his powers too. Did he just have to think something and would the spell work? He decided to include that in his next letter to the Guardians. He decided that he would send it through Snowball or through Sandy. It all depended on if he saw the little, golden man. He decided that he wouldn't stay up and wait for his friend, at least not that night.

McGonagall shrieked at Moody.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Moody muttered something along the lines of 'teaching discipline'.

"Moody! We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Never! Surely Dumbledore mentioned _something _ to you! Thank goodness _someone_ had the sense to intervene!" She pointed towards Jack. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for Jack's quick thinking and sense of discipline."

Jack beamed broadly and his eyes lit up. He had carried out his role as a Guardian _and_ managed to earn points for his house. Not bad!

As he and his friends sat down, they ate dinner. Jack was not as hungry as he usually was so he had one drumstick before waiting for the others to finish their meals.

As Malfoy walked past Jack, he whispered," Thanks."

Jack smiled back at him before making small talk with his companions.

Ron was currently stuffing himself up. He had steak sauce dribbling from his chin and his cheeks were puffed up from the immense amount of food he had yet to swallow.

"Why'd you do it? I thought you hated Malfoy," Harry said.

Jack looked up in surprise. Harry had remained rather quiet that night.

"I mean," Harry continued," If I had known how to turn Malfoy back, I still wouldn't have. Yet you did and you're not all that fond of him."

"It just felt wrong... I knew I couldn't leave him like that," Jack answered. Harry stared at Jack with a new found respect.

The Gryffindors headed back to their common room.

Jack read the note that the Guardians had written him. It was written in North's neat handwriting but Jack assumed that all the Guardians had put in a message for him.

_Dear Jack,_

_We're glad that you're getting along fine. And whoa, you're excited for classes? Hogwarts must be exciting, then!_

_About the Triwizard Tournament... we consulted Manny. He feels that you should go. We're not sure what Manny's reasons are but he seems to believe that sending you will help ensure the safety of the students._

_As for Christmas, we're leaving it to you. Although I do think that you'll quite enjoy yourself here at the pole. ; ) _

_If you plan on staying with me, North, then I might take you along with me on present delivery._

_I hope you like our gifts! Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_The Guardians _

Jack searched around for a quill and parchment. Biting his lip, he thought hard. How would he start the letter? What would he tell them? Finally, he began.

_Dear Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunny,_

_Just wanted to write to you to tell you that my first day went pretty well except for the fact that we have a psycho for a teacher. He turned a student into a ferret! A little harsh, don't you think?_

_Other than that, I would just like to thank you for the gifts. It was nice of you guys although I don't think the teachers will like me much when I'm on sugar * wink wink*_

_Just a question: Could you guys help me ask Manny how my magic works. He doesn't listen to me... but he does talk to you guys..._

_I'll be waiting for your reply. _

_And I'll ask my friends. If they're staying at Hogwarts, then I might too. Although present delivery does sound fun..._

_Love,_

_Jack_

Using a ribbon, Jack tied hid letter to Snowball's foot. Stroking its feathery head, Jack told it to find the Guardians. Snowball hooted in acknowledgement before he flew out of the window.

Jack uncapped the vial of dreamsand. As he lay on his bed, he sprinkled some in his eyes. Slowly, the young spirit dozed off. A smile was etched on his face as he dreamed of his human life with his sister.

Jack Frost didn't think he would have a nightmare. Not after using the dreamsand. He probably wouldn't have any throughout his stay!

Of course, some times the silver haired boy could be very, very wrong.

As the shadowlike figured stared it him, a grin etched across his face. No, now was not the time to act. He would bide his time for he could be patient when he needed to be.

"Don't be so sure, Frost."

**A/N:**

**PHEW! I've finally gotten that all written down! I was kinda scared that I wasn't gonna make it on time. Guys, you could have gotten this chapter four hours earlier. Blame Rick Riordan. PERCY JACKSON'S GREEK GODS! IT WAS CALLING MEH! I COULDN'T RESIST!**

**And I kinda put in a reference. If you have the book, read around the part where Arachne and Athena are about to ' outweave ' each other.**

**Gosh that book was freaking amazing!**

**Also, for those who don't know, Persassy is basically the fandom's pet name for Percy...**

**Also, my exams are over! And my parents say that if I do well for the exams, they'll get me my own laptop! YOu know what that means? FASTER UPDATES!**

**And I think my exams went well, so that's a relief!**

**Any Once Upon A Time fans? I'm working on a ROTG/ OUAT oneshot crossover! ( It's been in my drafts for like five months! )**

**Also, I have this sudden obsession with the movie, The Amazing Spider-Man, and I think Andrew Garfield is totally amazing! If you say otherwise, YOU'RE WRONG! LALALALALALALALALA!**

**Also, for those who are interested, I think xanthosis is this skin disease thing where your skin turns yellow and stuff... interesting word, eh?**

**Also, if you guys are OUAT fans, please don't spoil me for Season 4! I can't watch it until my sister's A Levels are over!**

**Thanks for reading! If you've read up till here, give me a book/ book series recommendation!**

**Also, I apologise if there are any mistakes!**

**Your buddy, **

**Insane PJO LOver**


	5. Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or RotG**

**Note: Could you guys please read the note at the bottom! It's seriously important.**

Jack woke up, startled.

His dream had been, if he could even call it a dream, had been... strange, to put it lightly. It wasn't exactly a dream but Jack wouldn't exactly consider it a nightmare either. It was somewhere... in between, filled with bright happy moments but at the same time, dark moments.

It worried him. From what he could recall, he had used Sandy's dreamsand. How could that not have worked? The most Jack could figure out was that Pitch, even from his weak state, had managed to send his black sand to Jack. Since Jack had been using the dreamsand, the nightmare hadn't effected him as much as it should have.

He made a vow to inform the Guardians of this as soon as possible. The young winter spirit also realised that he would have to be more serious about his mission at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No time to show favoritism to some children and not taking care so much of the others.

Yes, his main priority was Harry Potter. Jack was aware. But that didn't mean 'leave the other kids to suffer' .

He took out his dreamsand bottle and observed it, scrutinising every centimetre of the vial. His eyes widened in shock as he realised that although majority of the container's contents were golden, he could still find splotches of Pitch's black sand in it.

Yes, Jack was definitely going to alert the others about it.

He poured some of the sand into his hand, carefully sliding the excess sand back into the vial.

He reasoned with himself that the best thing to do would be to experiment, to gather data and to send it back to headquarters, Santa's Workshop, or as Bunny 'fondly' referred to it, The Ice Popsicle.

He sprinkled the dust into his eyes, bracing himself for another strange dream.

He saw pretty much the same dream that he had seen before but this time, it was slightly... different.

First it was him with his friends, Ron, Harry and Hermione, playing Quidditch and doing who knows what. They were in a prairie with a little dog, a big white bone and fat turnips. Jack had no idea where that had come from but he liked dogs so he decided not to complain.

Suddenly, his friends, the dog , the bone and turnips turned into nightmares with the field turning into Pitch's lair. They cornered him, breathing out smoke and glowering ferociously.

All of a sudden, the Guardians had burst in. "FOR THE COOKIES!" North had screamed. Bunny suddenly passed out due to 'him swallowing a furball' (Jack honestly couldn't tell... this dream was weird). Tooth began to shed and Sandy started to tap dance.

Suddenly all the nightmares started getting angry and began doing ballet. The Guardians and the Nightmares began having a dance-off (don't ask how that worked out...).

Suddenly, The Guardians simultaneously tripped and fell and the Nightmares enveloped them, leeching off their power.

Jack woke up, once again startled.

He jumped off his bed hurriedly and ran towards his possessions. This was urgent. This was important. He looked through his bag, throwing out stuff as he looked for a quill and some parchment. "Aha! Finally!" he exclaimed in relief as he found the two items at the bottom of his bag.

He quickly scribbled down his message.

_Hey Guys,_

_This is important, like really important._

_Yesterday, I had a nightmare even though I had used the dreamsand. When I looked closely at the vial, I noticed splotches of Pitch's black sand in it._

_It hadn't been there the night before._

_I think Pitch is up to something. Pay attention to the Globe and take care of Jamie, Sophie and the rest of the Burgess kids. Try to contact the Man in the Moon. Something serious is up._

_I'll be on the lookout here at Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Jack_

In a rush, he rushed out of the dormitory, making his way to the owlery.

_Sorry, little guy, _Jack mentally apologised to his companion. Snowball rubbed his head affectionately against Jack's palm and got up. He stuck his foot out so that it would be easier for Jack to tie it on.

"Take it to the Guardians," Jack requested.

The owl let out a hoot before stretching it's wings and soaring out of the window. Jack felt bad about overworking the poor bird but this time, he didn't have much of a choice.

He ran back to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she demanded.

Jack cursed, having forgotten the password. Lucky for him, Harry, Ron and Hermione were just leaving the Common Room to go for breakfast at the Great Hall. The Fat Lady sighed as she swung open.

Jack seized the opportunity and made his way in. He quickly grabbed his staff and left in a hurry.

He lifted his staff and levitated. He zoomed down to the Hall and quickly squeezed in between Harry and Dean.

"What do we have first?" Jack inquired.

Hermione sighed. "Herbology first, then Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. You know you should try reading your timetable once in a while," she muttered.

"Thanks and why would I if I could just ask you?" Jack grinned at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, shut up, you imbecile!" She whacked him on the shoulder. Jack playfully stuck out his tongue at her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Hermione's eyes suddenly widened. "That's it! I know what to do!" The gears in her brain whirred and Jack wondered what that was all about. Harry and Ron were deep in a conversation that could be summed up quite nicely in three words:The Triwizard Tournament.

Jack heaved a deep sigh. Sure, the Triwizard Tournament excited him but he had more important matters to attend to. He had to find out what Pitch was up to and try to protect the school. Another thing that worried him was his owl. Jack didn't want to overwork the poor bird. He would have to think of some other way to communicate with the Guardians (curse the lack of wifi!). He decided to get in a word with the Wind later to see if his good friend could make arrangements.

Jack rolled his eyes at Ron who was currently trying to stuff himself with as much food as possible. His cheeks were puffed up and his eyes were large and wide as he (with difficulty) attempted to swallow his filling breakfast.

The four of them made their way to the Greenhouses. Neville eagerly followed behind, grinning broadly as they approached the area. Jack wasn't all that fond of Herbology, but hey, he wasn't going to judge Neville for liking the most useless subject of all time (unless Neville was planning to be a botanist, erm, Herbologist).

During the lesson, Jack was so bored he almost fell asleep. He marvelled at Hermione and Neville, wondering how the heck anyone could be so attentive in a session about _plants._

_"_For your assignment, I want you all to write a three parchment essay on the uses of the plant we talked about today. If you were paying attention, it shouldn't be much of a problem. If you weren't-" she paused and glanced at Jack who simply shrugged sheepishly," it will be evident in the work you produce."

Jack gulped nervously.

Charms went by great though Jack suspected it had something to do with the topic- winter charms. He was a natural (quite literally) and was already producing flakes of snow without even giving Flitwick the chance to explain.

The short man stared at Jack, his mouth agape. As a snowflake landed on his hand, the professor studied it, scrutinising every corner of it. "Incredible! So intricately designed! You're magnificent at this!" It got to the point that even Hermione was consulting Jack for advice!

Jack grinned broadly. Give him anything to do with his season and he would be satisfied.

Transfiguration was alright, though Jack often found himself getting confused. _Well, _he pondered, _I'll just consult Hermione._

Finally, it was time for the subject that Jack had been waiting for the most: Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The Gryffindors quickly settled down and the classroom was quiet as they waited for Mad-Eye Moody.

He clambered in, quickly greeted the class and started with the pleasant question," Can anyone tell me what the Unforgivable Curses are?"

**A/ N: Hello, guys! Long time, no see...**

**Before you all kill me with the : WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD comments or the IF YOU TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE, I'LL HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO EAT THE ELVES' COOKIES (I have honestly received a : I thought you were dead comment... ), please hear me out!**

**Yeah, I had October, November and December free last year and you guys probably would have wanted me to write more BUT I had even more important things to do.**

**Last year was my last year in my old school (I'm in a different school now) so I spent October and November spending time with my friends and family. I spent the whole of December overseas and came back two days before school started.**

**I have to wake up at 5.30 am every day now and I usually come home at 6.30 pm due to and hour's worth of commute. Taking two trains and two buses isn't fun...**

**I have LOADS of assignments and assessments and homework and ack! I spent every bit of my free time on this chapter and I couldn't even get 2000 words written DX**

**This year, I also have A LOT more subjects too. Last year, I only had English, Maths, Science and my 2nd Language but this year I have Maths, English, 2nd Language, French (3rd language), Philosophy, English Literature, History, Geography, Science (I'm considering the 3 sciences as one science for the moment...), Research Studies and Aesthetics.**

**I also have co-curricular activities (I'm in the school Photographic Society : D) that I have to do duties for. (The Photog Society covers school events and competitions.) Heck, I have a commitment tomorrow!**

**My Saturdays are packed too... Sunday is the day I reserve for family...**

**My schedule is just really busy so please don't expect regular updates. But I am NOT abandoning this fic nor am I putting it on hiatus. I shall just warn you guys that updates shall be slow.**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys understand why my updates are so slow **

**Your Buddy,**

**Insane PJO LOver**


End file.
